dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Ivy
Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley (パメラ・リリアン・アイズリー, Pamera Ririan Aizurī), a botanist that was transformed into a unique human/plant hybrid known as Poison Ivy (ポイズン・アイビー, Poizun Aibī), by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. She developed a variety of powers including pheromone seduction, plant manipulation and mind control, as well as various toxic based abilities. With her once-human body being chemically altered and Gotham City's resident eco-terrorist, she cares only for her beloved plants and their ultimate dominion over the planet. Poison Ivy's can create any number of pheromones and toxins to entice or destroy. Her unique bond with plants means she can swiftly generate new breeds or plant explosive seed pods on her enemies. Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her sole goal in life is to eradicate humanity in order to wipe the world clean of pollution to allow her plants to seize complete control over it with her as their ruler. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often put her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protected him from her seductive powers. Poison Ivy is also a member of the Injustice League. "Nature always finds a way and wins." :—Poison Ivy's famous last words while she was dying. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Tasia Valenza (English), Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Apparently she prefers to be au natural when in incarceration, with her plants and barely covers herself; only keeping one or two buttons on her shirt buttoned and wearing foliege panties, taking on a "naked goddess" persona. Appearance As Pamela Isley As Poison Ivy Due to the effects of her mutation, Poison Ivy had forest green skin, full green sclera and green irises. She had full lips, probably because of her lipstick, and had long red hair that was mostly stationary. On the surface of her skin were some leaves and roots that ran along some parts of her body. She wore an undone red shirt with a popped collar and had a collection of leaves that were worn as underwear. The top of her shirt was one gold button, and uses to keep the shirt closed and her bosom from being exposed and she did walk barefoot. In the future as before, Poison Ivy's attire hadn't changed much, but her appearance underwent a major change. Her eyes were much tighter, the sclera were a regular white color, although her irises remained green, her hair was worn in a braided bun with flowers on the side and she appeared much older than before. She wore a lighter red shirt with a popped collar. She had gold buttons on the shirt, and used two to keep the shirt closed. Unlike her earlier appearances, she wears green cloth underwear for her bottoms, rather than leaves. Her skin tone was also noticeably less green, and looked more human than plant. She also continued to walk barefoot. As Ivy's life was near its end, there's a grand change to her appearance. Since she was dying, she appeared sickly and her skin began to crack and wrinkle. Contents of the Fear Toxin surged through her body in a red light. As her final moments came, Ivy's skin returned to normal, but her body disintegrated into petals, as she and Theodore gave one last kiss to each other, which rained down over Gotham in the aftermath of the Cloudburst detonation. *Hair Color: Red *Skin Color: Green *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5 ft. 8 in. *Weight: 115 lb. Attributes *Able to direct the growth of all plant life *Plant genes mixed with her DNA *Exudes natural pheromones that control victims *Skin secretes a deadly toxin *Pathological drive to protect nature from humanity *Entire body completely rubbery and elastic (stretchable). *Cannibalistic. Gallery File:Pamela_isley_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Pamela Lillian Isley. Background Personality With her plants, Ivy is very protective of her plants, displays a motherly affection towards, calls them her "babies", and is distressed whenever they are harmed or she senses that they are harmed. She was devastated and furious when they were destroyed. Her visions of eradicating all human life for plant life is considered as a form of perfectionism, albeit psychotic. This comes to show her remorseless regard to humans and love for her plants. She holds a delimited regard to human life, often referring humans as "fleshy meat-sacks". The only known humans that Poison Ivy truly cared for was Harley Quinn, caring for her enough to be disgusted by how Joker had treated her, and Theodore Oscar, even when mutated into Poison Ivy, they both share a close relationship with each other as neighborhood kids, quite possibly a romantic interest between them. Poison Ivy has shown to have an alluring charm towards other men (besides Theodore), often finding use in her powers to control them. Much like Catwoman, Poison Ivy is considered as the pinnacle of domination, given how she is able to use mind-control and even her own beauty to have men perform acts against their will. Given the effects of the TITAN strain, Poison Ivy is a bonafide psychopath. By the end later on, the audience is given a second glimpse towards Poison Ivy's character. As she helps Batman in ridding Gotham City from Hugo Strange's toxin, it seems she has changed a great deal, even to the point of sacrificing herself in order to save humanity. It was this act that gave her the recognition of a hero but sadly, she would only glamour in that appellation as her life fell short. Relationships Friends/Allies *Gotham Sirens **Harley Quinn Family Neutral *Batman *Catwoman *Killer Croc Rivals Enemies *Humans *Bat Family **Robin **Nightwing *Gotham City Police **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Abilities and Powers Powers *'Chlorokinesis': Ivy has the power to not only control plants but she can also produce toxins and spring plants from anywhere. *'Pheromone Control': *'Mind Control': Pamela uses a special toxin to take control of anyone infected. These infected then do the will of Ivy only until knocked unconscious. *'Elasticity': Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Poison Ivy's Plant Hybrids * The Green External links *Poison Ivy Wikipedia *Poison Ivy DC Database Notes & Trivia *Poison Ivy first appeared in Batman #181 (June 1966). * Pamela Isley, mousy scientist, still lurks in Poison Ivy's psyche. So the new and improved Ivy enjoys her new feminine wiles to the utmost, luring men in only to use and destroy them. * Ivy's best friend is Joker's sidekick, Harley Quinn. * Ivy's skin is green due to the deadly toxins that flow though her body. As such she is immune to most toxins and possesses a "poison kiss" which can paralyze and kill her foes. * When fighting in The Greenhouse, her stance is that of Martial Arts. Yet in the Arkham Asylum (Alert) her stance is that of Hand Blaster. * One year after the initial decommissioning of the Suicide Squad and Ivy's release, Ivy became the lover of General Vaca, the president of Rio Brava; the capital city of Pueto Azul, South America. Ivy took advantage of her status to plunder the nation's treasury, by the time Batman had come to recruit her for the new Squad she had driven the country's populace into rioting for her and the General's execution. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Plant Powers Category:Pheromone Control Category:Mind Control Category:Redeemed/Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters